Naruto's Birthday Bash
by sugarmonkey778
Summary: On october 10th no one is safe from Narutos birthday madness. But will it go too far? Fic for my bros birthday! Please enjoy! Some spoilers may be inside. During Shippuuden


Don't Own Naruto!

This is a story for my lil bro. It's his birthday!

Naruto's Birthday Bash

It was a beautiful day in Konoha. Today was October 10th. The birds are chirping. The bees are buzzing. The, wait, the Naruto is snoring!?

Naruto was in his room asleep. His alarm buzzed three times already. He hit snooze every time. Then there was a loud knock on the door. "Naruto Wake UP!" Some one shouted from outside. The knocking turned into banging, then screaming. Until the person busted

through the door. "Naruto! You must rise and shine! Today is your day!" Yelled the Green Beast of Konoha. "Ahh go away Lee!" Naruto shouted covering his head. "Oi, Naruto, your so troublesome." Shikamaru said walking through the broken doorway. Choji followed him with his chips. "Let me sleep, five more minutes!" Naruto yelled trying to hide from the light. Akamaru walked in and grabbed the blanket in his mouth. Then he tugged the blanket off of Naruto. "Ha! Good one Akamaru!" Kiba yelled. At this Naruto gave up and sat up. "What do you guys want?" He asked in a very annoyed tone. They exchanged glances then looked back and Naruto. "Happy Birthday Naruto!" They shouted in unison.

An hour later Naruto was dressed and walking down the street with his friends. "How did you guys know it was my birthday?" He asked walking with his hands behind his head. "We have a secret source that informed us today was your birthday." Kiba said dramatically. "A little birdie of youth flew down and told me!" Lee said happily. Everyone stared at Lee. "Lee, birds can't talk." Kiba pointed out.

Up in a tree two birds overheard this and looked down at the boys. "Who said we can't talk?" The first asked. "The one with the red marks on his face." The second replied. "Ready! Aim! FIRE!" The bird yelled. They turned around and shot white globs out of their butts.

Down with the boys Kiba felt something hit his head. He touched it scrunched his face up. "What is it Kiba?" Choji asked. "It's bird poop!" He yelled. The other boys laughed at him as he wiped it off as best he could. "So really, how did you find out?" Naruto asked again. "We just asked Kakashi sensei." Shikamaru said in a dull tone. "Aww man why'd you tell him. It was fun making him guess!" Kiba whined. Shikamaru shrugged.

The five boys walked to the ramen stand. They all sat down. Kiba sat on the end, Shikamaru sat next to Kiba. Choji sat next to Shikamaru. Naruto sat in between Lee and Choji. "Hey Ojii san Ramen please!" Naruto yelled to the man. "Hey Naruto, what'll it be, the usual?" He asked. Naruto nodded excitedly. "Hey Ojii san it's Naruto's birthday today." Kiba informed the man. "Is it now? Well I'll make a special dish for you." He said and went off to make the ramen. The boys began chatting casually again. Then someone came up and jumped on Naruto's back. "Happy Birthday Naruto!" They shouted. "Hi Sakura chan!" he yelled to the girl on his back. (a/n this is not a Sakura Naruto fic.) She let go and stepped back with her friends. The boys turned around and saw Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, and Temari. "Hey girls, I see you're out and about." Kiba said. Sakura shrugged. "We just wanted to tell Naruto Happy Birthday." Ino explained. The boys nodded. "Hey, what's that sand chick doing here?" Naruto seemed to be the only one to notice. "Hey! I have a name!" Temari shouted. "Oh, I kinda forgot it." He said rubbing the back of his neck. "You forgot it when you came back too!" She yelled at him. "Calm down Temari." Tenten said. Hinata just stood there blushing. "Hey if you're here that means" Naruto started. He didn't get a chance to finish as sand had grabbed him ad pulled him off to a very pissed looking Gaara. "H-hey Gaara. Wh-what's up?" Naruto asked in a shaky tone. Gaara glared at him. Naruto was now visibly shaking. "You never told me it was your birthday." Gaara said in a voice that was so calm it was scary. "Oh, is that all?" Naruto sighed in relief. Gaara dropped him and walked over to the other guys at the stand. "Hello Gaara!" Lee shouted. He jumped up to hug him but Gaara put up a sand shield and stopped him. "Gaara chan! I feel as if there is a problem!" Lee shouted from behind the sand. "Lee, maybe he doesn't like you. Ever think of that?" Shikamaru asked. Lee's eyes filled with tears. "Wh-why wouldn't he l-like me?" He asked in the most sickeningly sad voice he could. Gaara just sat down and ordered some ramen.

When girls were leaving Ino ran back. "Hey Naruto, we have something for you. Come over to my house at five, ok?" She said then she ran off with the other girls. "I wonder what that was about." Choji said. "Knowing Ino, they're probably going to do you up in makeup." Shikamaru said. "That's not nice Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled. "That doesn't make it any less possible Naruto." Shikamaru retorted. "It's still nice to go anyways. If you didn't I'm sure they would hunt you down." Choji said as the ramen arrived. "Ta Da!" The old man and Ayame said in unison. Naruto's ramen had sparklers sticking out of it. "Happy Birthday Naruto!" They yelled and threw confetti everywhere. Naruto's eyes grew wide and he smiled. "Wow thanks!" He said as he picked up his chopsticks. "Well, you are our best customer." The old man said. "Itadakimasu!" The boys yelled, then they started digging in. When they were done they paid and left.

It was now around ten in the morning. The boys had walked around fro a while. "Hey why don't we go surprise Hokage sama." Kiba suggested. Naruto shook his head. "Why not? You love surprising people!" Kiba yelled. "Yes but Tsunade is so old she might have a heart attack." Naruto explained. The boys burst out in laughter. Until, "Excuse me!?" A very angry sounding voice came from behind them. "D-d-did you hear that?" Kiba stuttered. The other boys nodded with a terrified look on.(a/n except for Gaara.) They turned their heads to see none other than Tsunade. She cracked her knuckles. "H-hi Tsunade sama." Naruto said. She glared at him. A very, very scary glare. "RUN!" He yelled. The six boys ran for their lives. "NARUTO!" She screamed chasing the boys all through Konoha. When they finally stopped they were all panting hard. "D-d-did we lose her?" Asked Choji regaining his composure and taking out his chips. "Let's check." Naruto said. He bit his finger and did some hand seals. Then he slammed hid hand into the ground and yelled, "Kuchiyose no Jutsu!" Then a cloud of smoke filled the area and when it cleared a small toad was sitting there. "Oi, Naruto, what did you call me out for?" The toad asked. "Well you see Gamakichi, we need you to check if the cost is clear." Naruto explained. "Clear of what?" Gamakichi asked. Naruto looked embarrassed. "Well, of Tsunade sama." He said. Gamakichi's eyes went wide. "No, I'm leaving. You can't make me check for that woman." He said jumping up on Naruto's shoulder. "Oh come on I summoned you and you need to do what I tell you!" Naruto yelled. "Fine, but if I don't come back, it's on your head to tell my father." Gamakichi said jumping off and out into the open. He looked around and turned to the boys. "It's safe!" He yelled. The boys came out and looked around themselves. It was indeed clear. "That was not fun!" Choji shouted. "Yeah, Naruto you should leave Hokage sama alone." Shikamaru scolded. "Naruto, I'm going to leave now." Gamakichi said. "Wait. Don't you want to stay for my birthday?" Naruto asked. Gamakichi looked at him. "Well we never do see each other that much. So why not." He said and jumped up on Naruto's shoulder. "Let's go bug Neji!" Kiba shouted. So the group took off in pursuit of the white eyed prodigy that was Neji. They found him training with Shino. So they decided to play a joke on him. "What

should we do to him?" Naruto asked. Everyone looked at Gamakichi. "What?" He asked. Naruto smiled evilly.

Neji concentrated on Shino's tenketsu. Just as he was charging a toad landed on his head. "What the heck is this!?" He yelled in confusion. "I thought you controlled bugs!" He yelled to Shino. "I do." Shino said simply." Then what is this!?" He yelled. "A toad." Shino responded. The toad stayed on his head. "Get off me!" He yelled. "Ok." Gamakichi said. Then he jumped off. Naruto was rolling on the ground laughing. So was Kiba. Choji was holding his side from laughing, and Shikamaru was trying his best not to. Neji had a very angry look on his face. "Why you!" He activated his byakugan and charged at Naruto and his friends. While Neji was chasing the guys, Gamakichi was talking to Shino. "I had nothing to do with it. Naruto threw me at him." He explained to the bug boy. Shino nodded. Neji had finally cornered Naruto. "Say your prayers." Neji said. "No please I just turned sixteen I don't wanna die!" Naruto yelled in a pitiful voice. Neji stepped back and deactivated his byakugan. Then, to everybody's surprise, started laughing. "N-Neji are you ok?" Lee asked hiding behind Kiba. When he stopped he faced Naruto. "Thanks to how pathetic you just sounded I will let you live. Happy birthday Naruto." He said as he walked off. Naruto let out a breath and the boys left with Shino.

It was almost four in the afternoon and The group had been goofing off all day. When they went to get lunch at the Barbeque place they hid the food from Choji when he went to the bathroom. He almost cried. Then they went to watch the clouds. Naruto kept making noises and Shikamaru drifted off to sleep. When he was asleep they drew on his face. He didn't notice. So here they were walking down the street. Shikamaru with a mustache. Choji with his bag of chips close to him at all times. Naruto with a great big smile on his face, and everyone else watching their backs for Naruto's next move. "Hey guys! You know how the girls have something planned?" Naruto asked. "Yeah, so what?" Shikamaru responded "Well it may be something bad, so why don't we beat them at their own game?" He asked. They thought it over for a moment. "Like what?" Gaara asked. All eyes turned to him. Naruto smiled a horrible smile.

It was finally five, and the boys were on their way to Ino's house. "Ok so you know the plan?" Naruto asked for the third time. They nodded. "Gaara don't forget your part." Naruto reminded him. He nodded. "Dattebayo let's go!" Naruto shouted. They arrived at the house. Naruto rang the doorbell. Silence followed. He rang it again. This time Ino answered the door. "Oh hi boys! Where is Shikamaru and Choji?" She asked. "They'll be here soon." Naruto said. " Oh then come in please." She opened the door. They were in a living room area. "Where are the other girls?" Kiba asked. "Oh there're around." Ino said. Then Gaara rushed in the room and grabbed Naruto by the neck of his shirt. "You stupid little boy!" He yelled. "Oh my god What is it Gaara?" Naruto said in fear. "You never paid me back Uzumaki!" Ino looked shocked. "What is this?" She asked. "Oh, you must be the mistress of the house. You don't mind a little blood here and there do you?" He asked. She almost fainted. "Temari! Sakura! Tenten! Get up here!" She yelled. At once the three girls appeared behind Ino. "Temari make your brother stop!" Ino shouted. "Gaara put him down!" Gaara smirked at his sister. "He needs to learn his lesson." Gaara said to his sister. Then Shikamaru and Choji jumped in with water guns and water balloons and hit the girls with them. The girls screamed and ran downstairs. The boys followed them. It was dark. So they squirted anything and everything. When Inoichi turned the light on the whole room was soaked. The boys stopped and looked around. There were destroyed decorations and happy birthday banners everywhere. "What is this?" Naruto asked. "It was a party for you. But you ruined it!" Ino yelled. She ran over to her father and hugged him sobbing into his shirt. The boys looked so guilty. All the girls walked over to Ino and gave her a hug. "It's ok Ino." Sakura said comforting her friend. "You had to go and ruin the party didn't you!" Tenten shouted at them. They looked at their feet in shame. "Sorry Ino, we thought you were playing a prank on us." Naruto said. "Well I wasn't, and now you ruined everything!" She shouted at him. Inoichi looked very angry. "You made my little princess cry. I will rip your limbs off!" He walked toward them, and the stepped back. He advanced, they retreated. Then they were cornered. The fell to their knees crying. "Please, please spare us! We're sorry!" they screamed. He stopped. Then the girls and Inoichi started laughing. "Gotcha!" The girls yelled. The boys looked so confused. "We knew you wouldn't trust us so we decided to prank you! And it worked!" Tenten yelled. "B-but Ino was crying!" Naruto protested. "That, boys, is called acting! Learn it!" Ino shouted. "You should have seen your faces! Especially you Shika!" Ino laughed. Shikamaru looked confused. "What do I have something on my face?" He asked. The girls broke out laughing harder. "That was good. As long as no one finds out." Kiba said. The girls laughed harder. "What?" Choji asked. "Hinata come out!" Sakura yelled. Hinata stepped out of the closet with a camera. All the boy's jaws dropped. "Ok, ok, thank you daddy!" Ino hugged her dad. "No problem sweetheart." He said and then left. "Ok guys, the real party is at the academy." Ino explained. So the girls dried off and went to the party with the boys.

The party was great. Everyone was there. Iruka, Kakashi and Anko, Kurenai and baby Asuma. Neji, Kankuro and Gai. There was Tsunade and Shizune and Tonton. Inoichi Yamanaka, Shikaku Nara, and Choza Akimichi. There was Tsume and Hana Inuzuka. Even the great Hiashi Hyuga and Hanabi Hyuga were there. Jiraiya was there, and so was Sai and Yamato. Then Lee, Kiba and Akamaru, Choji, Shikamaru, Gaara, Shino, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, and Gamakichi came. Even Gamakichi's brother Gamatatsu was summoned. It was a real blast. Naruto was having the time of his life. There was food and music and dancing. Jiraiya got turned down to dance by multiple women. Then slapped by Tsunade. Then there was cake. After singing Everyone yelled, "Happy Birthday Naruto!" And it was a Happy birthday for him. The best he'd ever had. He loved every minute of it. And Shikamaru never found out about his mustache until he got home.

The End

**Well that was my first story all about the boys but I hope everyone liked it. **

**And a very special note to my brother Happy Birthday Sammy! **


End file.
